


When It Rains

by lavendertears78



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward situations, Crack-ish, Crushes, I should really finish one fic before I start another one, M/M, Mutual Pining, but here we go, more characters will probably be added - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: Iwaizumi is out for a walk when it starts pouring down rain. Not wanting to seek shelter at his rival school he tries to find another place to wait out the storm. But when he runs into Ushijima he is forced to follow him back to the dorms and wait out the storm. Many awkward situations occur and maybe a new friendship comes out of it? Possibly even more than that?Sorry, I don't think I'll ever be good at summaries.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, another UshiIwa idea has plagued my brain. I honestly don't know where this will go but I can promise that I will finish it. I've got at least four chapters down already. So buckle up, this is gonna be fun.

Iwaizumi walked down the street not really caring where he went. He just needed to clear his mind of all the stress. He had already accepted not going to nationals, no matter how upsetting that was. Although, he could admit to feeling a little smug that Shiratorizawa had been beaten by Karasuno. But now that volleyball was over he was forced to face all the real-life things he'd been trying to push away.

Passing his finals would be simple, he'd always been a good student. It was figuring out where he wanted to go for college that was the issue. He had applied for many and been accepted to almost all of them. The question was, did he really want to leave Japan for school? Leaving everything he knew and was comfortable with left him feeling unsettled.

His thoughts were disrupted by a raindrop hitting him on the head. He paused to look up and another droplet splashed on his face. He noticed the dark clouds rolling in and quickly tried to find some cover under the entrance of a nearby shop. Only to find that he wasn't near any shops. The rain was beginning to pick up and he started walking down the street a little faster, hoping to find somewhere to wait out the rain.

As he ran down the sidewalk he came to a stop at the first building he saw but stopped when he noticed what it was. He turned to look at the sign next to him, Shiratorizawa Academy.

"Oh hell no," he groaned.

There was no way he was going to seek shelter there, not even if it started pouring. He'd just walk home. But the issue was, it did start pouring. Hard. He groaned again and looked towards the entrance of his rival school. Then he turned away and started to run in the opposite direction, but as he rounded the corner he ran into something big and hard. He fell down to the wet pavement rather ungracefully.

"What the fuck!" He glared at the running shoes in front of him and looked up to give this asshole the same glare but froze when he saw who it was.

"Iwaizumi?" The deep voice held no amount of surprise, be he imagined he probably was.

Iwaizumi blinked up through the falling rain, "oh, Ushijima."

Ushijima stared down at him but when a light flashed in the distance and thunder cracked, he outstretched his hand and pulled Iwaizumi to his feet.

"Come with me. It is not safe to be outside right now." He motioned for Iwaizumi to follow him as he ran towards the school Iwaizumi really didn't want to go near.

He followed Ushijima up to the entrance of the school, happy to finally be out of the rain.

Ushijima reached for the door and held it open, looking to Iwaizumi.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you not hear me before? It is not safe to be outside." He replied, starling blankly at Iwaizumi.

He waved his hand in the air, dismissing the others words, "eh don't worry, I'll be fine under here until it stops."

"I do not suggest staying outside during a thunderstorm Iwaizumi. Especially when your clothes are wet, you will catch a cold."

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and side-eyed the boy next to him, "I'm going to catch a cold either way, it's not like I have clothes to change into."

Ushijima stared at him for a moment, "I have clothes you can wear while I wash your current ones."

Iwaizumi huffed and watched the next flash of lightning brighten the sky before a loud rumble sounded soon after.

"I am not going to wait much longer, for my clothes are wet as well and it is rather uncomfortable. So you are either going to follow me inside or I will drag you inside."

Iwaizumi blinked at him in disbelief, but Ushijima moved towards his causing him to jump into action, quickly moving towards the door, not wanting to risk being dragged inside. He walked inside and moved over to allow Ushijima to walk in as well.

"Follow me," The taller boy said as he walked off down the hallway.

Iwaizumi followed as Ushijima led him down a million hallways. As they walked, Iwaizumi examined the school, this seemed to just be the administrative building as there weren't any classrooms just offices, meeting rooms, and trophy cases for all their clubs. As his eyes roamed the walls somehow they ended up on the broad back in front of him. The very muscular broad back in front of him. Iwaizumi had always known Ushijima was a rather big guy but fuck, the way his wet shirt clung to his muscular back made his stomach flutter. He quickly averted his eyes back to the walls. No. He could not think like that, especially not about Ushiwaka. God the guy basically oozed heterosexual vibes. But there was no harm in looking right? He glanced back to the body in front of him and flushed as he watched the way Ushijima's shoulder blades moved underneath the wet fabric. He instantly tore his gaze away. No! Bad Hajime! He mentally scolded himself for thinking such things and quickly thought of other things that weren't the sexy guy in front of him.

They approached a set of back doors that led to a covered outside walkway. Ushijima held the door open for him and Iwaizumi inclined his head and waited for Ushijima to lead the way again. But once he let the door swing closed he looked out at the group of buildings that stretched out in front of them. He turned to Iwaizumi and pointed to one close by on their right.

"That is my dorm." He paused to examine the rain that was now turning into a monsoon and flooding the ground. "We are going to have to run."

Iwaizumi nodded and they both stood there preparing themselves, he turned to look at Ushijima, who turned to look at him as well.

A grin spread across Iwaizumi's face, "I bet I can beat you there."

Ushijima grinned back, "You're on," he looked forward and added, "just remember, you've never beaten me before."

Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh, "oh so that's how it's gonna be?" He saw Ushijima's grin get bigger out of the corner of his eye. "Just remember one thing Ushiwaka." He paused and Ushijima waited for him to finish speaking but Iwaizumi broke off into a sprint towards the building startling Ushijima in the process.

"Hey! That is not fair!" Ushijima quickly sprinted after him smiling as he yelled.

Iwaizumi could only laugh as he booked it towards the shelter of the building. He could hear Ushijima gaining on him but he got to the doors a few seconds before him. Ushijima's hand slammed on the door next to him and Iwaizumi turned to him laughing.

"I beat you," he smiled.

"Only because you cheated," Ushijima laughed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

Iwaizumi only shrugged, "I never said I would beat you fairly."

"I demand a rematch," Ushijima smiled as he held the door open for Iwaizumi.

"Just give me a time and a place Ushijima, I'll be glad to kick your ass any day."

****************************************************************************

Ushijima led Iwaizumi over to the elevators and clicked the up button.

"I did not see you as a cheater Iwaizumi this is quite surprising," Ushijima joked. Well, he knew he was joking, Iwaizumi on the other hand glared at him.

"I am not a cheater! I only did it to see your reaction." He crossed his arms and glared at the elevator doors as they opened.

Ushijima chuckled as he stepped inside, "Iwaizumi, I was joking." He said as he pressed the button for the seventh floor.

He saw Iwaizumi jolt in surprise and when he looked at him his cheeks were tinted pink, cute.

"Oh, sorry it's hard to tell when you're joking." He looked down as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine, the only person who can tell is Tendou."

"The redhead," Iwaizumi said. It wasn't a question, he already knew, it was more just to say it.

Ushijima hummed and stepped out of the elevator as the door opened. He led Iwaizumi down the hall and to his dorm room.

He was unlocking the door when Iwaizumi asked, "Is anyone even here? This place is dead."

"Our school is on a break at the moment so most students are visiting home." He paused to look down the hall at a particular door, "but I suspect it won't be quiet for long."

Ushijima turned his gaze to the boy next to him, confusion furrowing his brow, Iwaizumi turned to see what Ushijima had been looking at but found an empty hallway.

Ushijima opened his door and walked in, Iwaizumi following and closing the door behind them.

Walking over to his closet he pulled out two towels and tossed one over to Iwaizumi.

"Here, take this to dry off a bit while I look for some clothes."

"Thanks."

Ushijima dug around in his dresser for a pair of sweats and a shirt for Iwaizumi to wear. When he found some he turned around and almost choked at the sight before him.

Iwaizumi Hajime, in all his beautifully toned and tanned skin glory, was standing shirtless in his dorm room. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to stare at the boy as he handed him the change of clothes.

"Thank you," he said as he grabbed the fresh clothes, "but where would you like me to put my wet clothes?"

The question snapped him back to reality, "oh yes, just right over there in my laundry basket."

Iwaizumi nodded and gently placed his wet shirt in the basket but paused for a moment.

"Um, are you cool with me changing my pants here, or would that make you uncomfortable?"

"It would not make me uncomfortable. But if you don't mind I am probably going to take a shower since I was on a run before it started raining."

"Yeah go right ahead." Iwaizumi moved away from the door so that Ushijima could leave.

On his way out the door, a thought crossed his mind. _Should he show Iwaizumi the showers in case he wanted to warm up from the rain?_ It wouldn't hurt to ask so he turned around to ask Iwaizumi before he left.

"Would you like to join me?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened as his face flushed red, exactly like Ushijima's did.

"Wait! No!" Ushijima's face burned realizing his mistake. "T-that is not what I meant. I was wondering if you wanted me to show you where the showers were so that if you wanted you could warm up from the rain. You would of course be in a completely different stall from me." Ushijima wanted to die, right there in his doorway. But to his relief Iwaizumi smiled at him and began to laugh.

"That's alright Ushijima, I'll be fine with the clothes." He held up the clothes in his hand and Ushijima gave him a curt nod and walked out.

Oh god, how could he be so stupid. All those years of proper etiquette and speech classes thrown out the window the second an attractive boy is near him. He wasn't normally one to mess up this badly, he blamed it on Iwaizumi. Him and his distractingly attractive face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter two! This one will be strictly Oikawa and Iwaizumi but chapter three goes right back to our favorite dense boys!

Iwaizumi grimaced as he pulled his soaked jeans off his legs, relieved to find out that the water hadn't soaked through his underwear. He placed his jeans in Ushijima's laundry basket and turned to pull on the pair of sweats he'd been given. But he frowned when they fell right back down to the floor after he pulled them up. Luckily, they had a drawstring. So he tightened them snug to his waist feeling satisfied. Until he went to walk forwards and almost tripped on his pant legs. He looked down and grumbled to himself, Ushijima and his damned long legs. He bent over and cuffed the pant legs so they would be out of his way and turned to grab the t-shirt from the bed.

He paused to look at it, Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club, written on the back. He scrunched his nose at it, Oikawa would be so disappointed in him for wearing this. Actually, Oikawa would probably be having a coronary if he even knew he was here. Taking one more glance at the shirt and around the room, he decided he would never tell Oikawa about any of this.

Sticking his arms through the shirt a pleasant smell wafted to his nose. He stopped and slowly brought the shirt to his nose, goddamnit, of course, this asshole's laundry would smell amazing.

Iwaizumi sighed as he sat down on the bed and opened his phone to see a missed call and a new text message from Oikawa.

**< 3 My Bestest Friend in The Entire World <3** 2:46 p.m.

_Movie night?_

Iwaizumi snorted, Oikawa had been pestering him to have a movie night all week.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** 3:13 p.m.

_Sure. But I'm not home right now._

**< 3 My Bestest Friend in The Entire World <3** 3:13 p.m.

_I know, I'm at your house right now. Where the hell are you?_

**Iwaizumi Hajime** 3:14 p.m.

_You better not be in my bed shittykawa._

_And I got caught in the rain so I'm waiting it out in a shop._

**< 3 My Bestest Friend in The Entire World <3** 3:15 p.m.

_Relax Iwa-Chan, I'm having a lovely conversation with my dear second mother and we were wondering if you'd fallen in a ditch and finally kicked the bucket._

**Iwaizumi Hajime** 3:15 p.m.

_Fuck off._

**< 3 My Bestest Friend in The Entire World <3** 3:16 p.m.

_Tough talk for someone who is an awfully long way from home and has no way to stop me from sabotaging their room._

**Iwaizumi Hajime** 3:17 p.m.

_If you short sheet my bed again I'll choke you in your sleep._

**< 3 My Bestest Friend in The Entire World <3** 3:17 p.m.

_Kinky ;)_

_Anyway, how far away are you? The storm should be over in an hour or so and I want to know when I should start making popcorn._

**Iwaizumi Hajime** 3:18 p.m.

_I don't know, about thirty minutes or so._

**< 3 My Bestest Friend in The Entire World <3** 3:18 p.m.

_What the fuck? Where even are you?_

Shit. He should've tried to avoid this, maybe if he thought up a quick lie he could save himself.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** 3:18 p.m.

_I don't know I just kind of walked somewhere and had to take shelter at a shop._

**< 3 My Bestest Friend in The Entire World <3** 3:19 p.m.

_Oh my god Iwa-Chan, here I'll look at your location and send you the nearest bus stop._

**Iwaizumi Hajime** 3:19 p.m.

_Whatever._

Iwaizumi was about to shut his phone off and ignore Oikawa when his brain realized what his best friend was doing and he scrambled to turn off his location. He wasn't fast enough.

His phone started ringing in his hand and he debated ignoring it but figured that would only make things worse. He took a deep breath, accepted the call, and brought the phone to his ear.

"Iwa-Chan you dirty liar! What are you doing there! Fraternizing with the enemy?!" Oikawa yelled as soon as he answered.

"Would you calm down shittykawa, I am not fraternizing!" Iwaizumi grunted back.

"Really Iwa-Chan? Because that's what it looks like when you lie to me about being at the school of SATAN HIMSELF!"

"Look it's not like I came here willingly! I tried to run home but I ran into Ushijima and he wouldn't let me leave."

"Where is he? Put him on the phone right now."

"He's not in here, he went to take a shower."

"WHAT! Iwa-Chan you need to get out of there right now! We cannot have you lose your innocence to Ushiwaka of all people!" He could hear his friend's voice getting quieter and heard the distinct thumping sound that meant Oikawa was heading upstairs.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about innocence?" Iwaizumi asked, genuinely confused.

"Iwa-Chan do you not realize how cliché this is?" A faint click could be heard on the other end of the line, meaning Oikawa had retreated to Iwaizumi's bedroom. "This is like every person's fantasy. To run into a big muscular man in the rain and he forces them into his house and you're both all wet and soaked and the guy offers them his clothes and then offers the shower and then you know what happens Iwa-Chan? Bad things! Dirty things! Things that my best friend shouldn't be doing with someone like Ushiwaka!" Oikawa was whispering as he yelled, which Iwaizumi was grateful for, he didn't need his mom hearing any of that.

"Would you shut up Tooru it's not like that! Besides I am positive that he isn't into guys." Iwaizumi blushed as he yelled at his best friend, trying to ignore how he very much was in the situation he had described.

"Oh my god, you were thinking about it!" Oikawa gasped through the phone.

"No, I was not!"

"You so were you liar! You totally have the hots for Ushiwaka you traitor!"

"I-I do not!" he stammered out pathetically.

"Then why are you getting flustered Iwa-Chan? Huh?"

"Because you're stupid."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Oikawa whined.

"That's because you're stupid." He laid back on the bed with a sigh, "Look Tooru, nothing is going on, I don’t have the hots for Ushijima, and I'm going to head home as soon as the storm passes. So just chill out it's not the end of the world."

"But it is Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa groaned, "Ushiwaka has you in his clutches and he could easily hold you hostage. He probably planned this, knowing that you'd be a weak spot for me."

"How am I your weak spot?" Iwaizumi asked, indulging in his friends' stupidity.

"Because you're my best friend Iwa-Chan! Of course, I would have no other option than to save you from him."

"I'm touched." Iwaizumi deadpanned.

"Iwa-Chan! Don't act like that doesn't mean anything to you! I know you would do the same for me."

"No I wouldn't." He replied halfheartedly.

"Hajime you know you can't survive without me." Oikawa's toned turned serious and Iwaizumi shifted on the bed.

"Whatever, just send me the stupid bus stop thing and leave me alone."

"See Iwa-Chan, you can't live without me." He could practically see how much Oikawa was beaming after saying the statement.

Iwaizumi glared at his phone and hung up, but it didn't last long as he stared at his phone background. A soft smile formed on his face as he looked at the picture Oikawa had picked for this month. They must've been about eight in this, but they were at the beach, facing the camera, arms thrown around each other's shoulders, and big grins on their faces. Tooru was burnt to shit, as always, and Iwaizumi was perfectly tanned. He recalled the scene easily. His parents had wanted to take a weekend trip to the beach as a family and Hajime had thrown a fit until they let Tooru come along as well. He smiled and shook his head at the memory. No matter how much shit Tooru put him through, his friend was right, he couldn't survive without him. But Hajime knew it went both ways.

The door handle turning jostled him out of his nostalgia and he turned his gaze over to the door. Expecting to see Ushijima coming in, which he did, but not how Iwaizumi had expected him too. Iwaizumi's heart lurched in his chest as he saw Ushijima walk back in the room, a towel tied low around his waist and his perfectly toned and chiseled body on display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr under Lavedertears78 as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet conversation ensues but not without an awkward moment and a certain redhead to come and frazzled Ushijima even more than he already is. 
> 
> Was this a good summary? I never know anymore. But I try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing much to say other than I really enjoy writing these two.

As Ushijima exited the shower he realized that in his haste to leave his room he had forgotten to grab a change of clothes. Grand.

He walked back to his room, towel around his waist and wet clothes in hand, dreading what he was about to go through.

Opening his door, he was greeted with Iwaizumi laid out on his bed scrolling through his phone. He looked over for a split second but Immediately shot his eyes right back over to his phone.

"I apologize, I forgot to grab an extra pair of clothes." He dropped his wet clothes in his hamper and quickly walked over to his dresser to find some clothes.

"That's alright," the soft tone of his voice surprised Ushijima. He turned to look and saw just how uncomfortable he had made the other boy. He mentally kicked himself, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry, I'll be gone in just a second." He mumbled as he rushed to grab his clothes.

"No you don't need to do that," Iwaizumi still wasn't looking at him. "I can just turn away so you don't have to keep walking around like that." He rolled over and stuck his face into the pillows of Ushijima's bed.

Ushijima couldn't help but laugh as he quickly slipped on his underwear. "You do not have to shove your face in my pillows Iwaizumi."

The other boy lifted his head slightly, "they are actually really comfortable." He replied and dropped his head back down.

"I have to say I agree with you," Ushijima said as he pulled his sweats up. He situated them around his waist and turned to say something else but his words died in his mouth.

He'd never seen anything more perfect than the boy laying on his bed. Iwaizumi was laying with his arms wrapped around the pillow, almost cuddling it. He had to admit, Iwaizumi looked good in his clothes. The shirt was a little too big for him and something about it made Ushijima's stomach flutter. His sweats were tied snugly to his small waist and actually fit him rather well. But Ushijima had to shift his jaw to keep from smiling when he noticed that Iwaizumi had rolled the pant legs so that they rested by his ankles.

He was in a trance as his eyes traveled all over Iwaizumi. From his muscular shoulders all the way down to his ass that Ushijima thought looked great in his sweats. He was in the middle of admiring his tan skin when he saw Iwaizumi start to turn over. He instantly panicked, then panicked more because he was panicking. Standing frozen where he was because he could do nothing else than accept his fate.

"Are you good over there?" Iwaizumi asked as he turned to look over his shoulder. He paused mid-turn heat flashing in his cheeks when he realized that Ushijima was staring at him. "What?"

"I-I thought I saw a bug on you." He mentally slapped himself. A bug? Really. It was such a lame excuse he would never fall for-

"Wait really?" Iwaizumi interrupted his thoughts as he looked around on the bed.

"Um, yes, but it must have been my imagination because there is no bug."

"Damn." The boy looked disappointed as he sat up on the bed.

"You are disappointed there was no bug on you?" Ushijima asked confused.

Iwaizumi looked over at him, no, past him, "well no, but if there was I would've liked to see the little guy."

"That is rather strange."

Iwaizumi only shrugged and leaned back on one hand.

"I used to collect bugs as a kid. Oikawa and I used to sit outside for hours just trying to catch one bug." Ushijima couldn't help but notice how his eyes gleamed and a small smile formed on his face. "Oikawa used to be so scared of them. But after about a week he was crawling through bushes and mud with me to find all kinds of bugs."

"That seems like a fond memory. I had no idea you and Oikawa were so close." He said as he made his way over to sit at his desk chair.

"Yeah, our parents are good friends so we've known each other since birth." Iwaizumi was still smiling as he rolled over onto his stomach to face Ushijima. "What about you, what did you like to do as a kid?" He rested his head on his arms as he waited for Ushijima to reply.

"I liked to play volleyball."

Iwaizumi snorted, "well yeah so did I," he laughed. "But there had to be something else you liked to do as a kid."

Ushijima sat there a little confused as to why Iwaizumi wanted to know about his childhood. Nobody had ever really asked him about that before. Not even Satori, whom Ushijima considered to be a close friend.

"I am not really sure how to answer that." Ushijima stared at the floor. "I did not have friends to hang out with when I was young. So I would stay inside most of the time."

Iwaizumi sat up on his arms, "well what did you do while you were at home?"

"Normally I would play volleyball in my backyard."

Iwaizumi laughed and dropped his head on the bed.

"What is so funny?"

"Ushijima, I know you did not just fill your entire life with volleyball. There has to be something you liked to do as a child or even now that doesn't involve volleyball."

Ushijima stared at him for a long moment. Most of his life involved volleyball to some extent. It was really the only thing his mother approved of him doing. Other than…wait, would Iwaizumi want to know about that? Satori hadn't believed him when he said that he enjoyed the activity. Would Iwaizumi think the same?

Ushijima fidgeted in his chair, "well I suppose there is one thing."

"And that is?" Iwaizumi leaned a little farther on his arm with an amused glint in his eyes.

"When I was thirteen I persuaded my mother to allow me to get a PlayStation."

Iwaizumi perked up instantly, "dude no way! What games do you play?"

Ushijima listed off the type of games that he liked to play and tried not to think too hard about the smile on Iwaizumi's face that got brighter every time he mentioned a game that the other liked to play as well.

"This is crazy, you should give me your gamer tag so that we can play together."

Ushijima startles for a moment, "are you sure? I have only ever played with Satori."

"Of course I'm sure," a smirk spread across his face as he eyed the boy in front of him. "Besides, it's just another way for me to kick your ass at something."

"Do not underestimate me Iwaizumi, I am not what Satori would call, a noob when it comes to video games."

Iwaizumi burst out laughing, clutching onto one of Ushijima's pillows and he rolled around on the bed.

"It is not that hard to believe that I would be good at video games." Ushijima defended, "I am very capable of maneuvering a 3-D character around a screen."

"No!" Iwaizumi squeezed out, "I-It's not that! I'm not laughing because of that." It took another moment for him to settle down, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I do not understand what was funny then."

Iwaizumi sat up and crossed his legs, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"I'm sorry," a small giggle left his mouth as he looked at Ushijima's ever stoic face. And Ushijima had never known that a giggle could affect him so badly. "I wasn't laughing at you being able to play video games. I was laughing because you said the word noob."

Ushijima stares at him a little longer, still distracted by that damned giggle.

"What is so funny about the word noob?"

His saying it only sent Iwaizumi into another fit of laughter. Which, now that he thought about it, was one of the best laughs he had ever heard. It wasn't high pitched or loud like Satori's was. It was low and soft, probably barely escaping the walls of the small room. Although that didn't mean Iwaizumi wasn't crying in laughter. But something about it brought a smile to his face, causing him to laugh slightly.

"S-stop saying it!" Iwaizumi wheezed out.

"Say what?" Ushijima asked, a smirk playing on his lips. "Noob?" He stretched out the vowels in the word to enunciate the O's more and Iwaizumi lost it.

"N-now you're just doing it on purpose!"

Ushijima couldn't help it, Iwaizumi looked absolutely beautiful while he was laughing. He looked more like an eighteen-year-old should. Happy and laughing instead of glaring and yelling all the time. He figured that Iwaizumi was probably only like that during volleyball. But Ushijima had never seen him outside of volleyball. Come to think of it, he'd never seen Iwaizumi without Oikawa attached to his hip.

He very much preferred him without Oikawa attached to his hip.

Iwaizumi finally calmed down and clutched a pillow to his chest as he leaned back against the wall and got a few more giggles out.

"Forget about planks, laughing is the real ab workout."

"I would not suggest forgoing actual exercise if you are trying to get abs Iwaizumi." The boy widened his eyes and Ushijima snapped his mouth shut and mentally slapped himself yet again. What was wrong with his brain? Of course, Iwaizumi knew that! He probably even had abs! Then Ushijima remembered, oh god, he does have abs, he'd literally seen them not fifteen minutes ago.

"Well, for starters Ushijima, that was a joke, and second of all," Ushijima's eyes widened as he saw Iwaizumi lift up his shirt. "I think I'm already good in the ab department."

Ushijima's eyes widened and instantly shot to the floor. He was really hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt because then Iwaizumi would definitely think he was weird.

"O-of course, my apologies. I have been told I do not always think before I speak."

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize. I didn't take offense to it or anything." Iwaizumi laughed lightly and hugged the pillow closer to himself. "I mean I may not be as big as you but I'd say we are both at similar fitness levels."

Ushijima's eyes narrowed in confusion, "what makes you say that?"

Iwaizumi looked at him for a moment but then his eyes dropped down to his chest and Ushijima followed his gaze.

Oh my god. 

He wasn't wearing a shirt.

Ushijima shot up from his chair, "I am so sorry I did not even notice." His words rushed out of his mouth as he moved over towards his dresser.

Iwaizumi laughed and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Wakatoshi-Kun! I am ready for this weeks-," the redheads' words were cut short as he took in the scene in front of him. His best friend was shirtless and blushing harder than he had ever seen before and there was a guy on his bed, wearing Wakatoshi's clothes. A sly smile spread across Satori's face as he brought his gaze back to his best friend. "Wakatoshi-Kun, you didn't tell me you were having a boy over."

Ushijima's eyes widened in terror, this was the last thing he'd wanted to happen. Not knowing quite what to do, he did the only thing he could think of doing. Get Satori out of his room. He quickly grabbed Satori by the shoulders and shoved him out into the hallway slamming the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou doesn't really have a filter and Ushijima suffers for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Things have been really hectic since I've started working again. But! I am going to try my best to start uploading and updating all of my works regularly again. Or at least as best that I can :) Thank you all for being patient, I really hate leaving my stories un-updated for very long. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth waiting for, I re-wrote it about three times trying to figure out where I wanted it to go, so let me know how you like it!

"Hey! Hey! Why are you shoving me!" Tendou shouted as he was quickly pushed out of the room. 

"Because you have severely misunderstood the situation," Ushijima whispered as he glanced at his door. 

"Oh?" Satori quirked an eyebrow and let his gaze travel over his friend's torso, "then why, oh miracle boy," he teased leaning into Ushijima's space, "are you not wearing a shirt?" 

"I forgot to put one on," Ushijima replied, refusing to make eye contact.

Tendou moved out of his space and squinted at him, "how does one forget to put a shirt on?" 

"I got distracted," Ushijima stated hoping Tendou didn't notice his hands fidgeting at his sides.

"Oh ho ho," the redhead mused as he leaned against the wall, "distracted huh? And what, pray tell, distracted you hmm?" He crossed his arms and looked to his friend expectantly. 

Ushijima stood there in silence, glaring at his friend. He tried to remain silent but Tendou wasn't backing down and continued to hold his stare. "Satori." He warned. 

The boy's smile only turned devious. 

"Was it maybe, and I'm just taking a wild guess here, but could it have been the random boy on your bed." 

"He is not a random boy." 

Tendou's eyes brightened as he pushed off the wall, "Oh so we know him." 

"No, Satori please." Ushijima tried to plead but Tendou was already rushing towards the door.

"You can't stop me Wakatoshi-Kun!" Tendou sang as he turned the knob and threw the door open, causing the boy inside to jump. "So, mystery boy- wait," Tendou stopped in his tracks as he stared at the boy on Ushijima's bed. He wasn't a random boy, he was a very familiar one, but Tendou couldn't figure out who the hell he was. "I know you, but I don't know how." 

"Uh," the boy started. 

Tendou thrust his hands out, shaking his head, "No wait, let me guess." He stared at the guy for a moment. "Do you go to our school?" 

"No." 

"Satori, this is not necessary." Ushijima tried to butt in.

"Hush, Toshi-Kun, I'm thinking." Tendou stressed as he closed his eyes to concentrate. The boy on the bed snickered and Tendou could already tell he was going to like him. 

"Okay, okay…" he mumbled tapping his foot, "you play volleyball then? For another school." 

"Yes," the boy chuckled as he looked between Tendou and Ushijima's worried expression. 

"Alright," Tendou brought his hand to his chin, "now which school do you go to?" 

"Satori please, it does not matter what school he goes to," Ushijima stressed, panic rising in his chest.

"Why?" The boy smirked, "Are you scared Ushijima?" 

Tendou turned towards his best friend, "oh I like this one Toshi." 

Ushijima dropped his face in his hands and went to grab a shirt. 

"Karasuno?" Tendou guessed. 

The boy grimaced, "hell no." 

"Wait what's your name?" 

"Iwaizumi Hajime." 

"Okay, that really doesn’t help me." 

Ushijima whipped around eyes wide, "Satori! You could be less rude." 

Iwaizumi laughed, "It's fine, I'm not really one for the spotlight anyway."

"Alright I'm too lazy to guess, where are you from?" Tendou sighed plopping down on Ushijima's desk chair.

"Aoba Johsai." 

The gasp that left Tendou's mouth made both Iwaizumi and Ushijima jump, "Wakatoshi-Kun! You did not kidnap him, did you? Wait you’re the ace right?" Iwaizumi nodded, "You're like that Oikawa guys boyfriend." 

Ushijima had another mini panic attack in the span of three seconds. Were Oikawa and Iwaizumi dating? He had said that they'd known each other since birth, and it wouldn't be impossible. Oh god, he walked into a room half-naked in front of a guy that had a boyfriend and sat in front of him shirtless. Great job Wakatoshi, and you thought Oikawa couldn't hate you anymore. Just wait until he hears about all this. 

The thoughts flashed through Ushijima's head in the three seconds it took for Iwaizumi to react. 

"What!" he yelled falling back against the wall, "I am not Oikawa's boyfriend." He stressed. 

Ushijima let out a breath and relaxed, boy was he glad they weren't dating. For more reasons than one. 

"Huh? Really?" Tendou asked raising an eyebrow. "Then why is he like all over you at the matches?" 

"He's just a touchy person," Iwaizumi grumbled, "he's been like that his whole life." 

Tendou hummed in thought for a moment, looking Iwaizumi up and down, "but you're gay right?" 

Wakatoshi's eyes popped wide open and he whipped around rushing towards his friend, "that's it Satori, out!" He demanded, grabbing Tendou by the shoulders and hauling him up from the chair.

"Wakatoshi-Ku!" Tendou yelped as he was yanked from the chair, "hold on a seco- hey!" 

"No. You are leaving." Wakatoshi stated as he gave him one last shove through the doorway and slammed the door closed. 

"What about my Shounen Jump!" Came a muffled shout from the hallway. 

Wakatoshi growled, snatched the manga from his desk, opened the door, threw the manga into his friend's chest, and slammed the door shut again. 

Turning around he saw Iwaizumi was hiding his face in the pillow. 

"Iwaizumi, I am so sorry." He exclaimed, hoping the boy didn't hate him now. 

"It's fine," the boy answered into the pillow. 

"No, it really is not fine," Wakatoshi replied. "This whole time I have made you uncomfortable and my friend just assumed your sexuality. I did not intend for any of this to-" 

"Who said you made me uncomfortable?" Iwaizumi asked, now looking up at Ushijima. 

"It was obvious, I forgot my clothes and came back in a towel, I forgot to put a shirt on and sat here shirtless, and Satori asked you if you were gay. How does all of that not mean you were uncomfortable?" 

Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side for a moment before letting out a soft laugh, "Ushijima, I promise, you didn't make me uncomfortable. And you can't control how others act, besides I don't take any offense to him asking me if I'm gay. It just surprised me is all." 

Ushijima let out a long breath and sat down on the edge of his bed, "are you sure?" 

"One-hundred percent," Iwaizumi confirmed, giving a short nod of his head. 

Ushijima nodded and turned his gaze to the floor. He was relieved to know that he hadn't made Iwaizumi uncomfortable and that the boy didn't hate him either. But he still felt bad for putting him through all that. He should have known that him walking into the room with a towel on wouldn't have been that big of a deal for Iwaizumi, he was probably just trying to be nice and not stare at him. It was something most guys his age wouldn't bat an eye about, but Ushijima wasn't like most guys his age and he knew that if their places had been switched, he most likely would have fainted seeing Iwaizumi in a towel. 

"Oh hey look," Iwaizumi's voice broke through the silence in the room, "the rain stopped." 

Ushijima turned his gaze over to the window, and sure enough, the sun was peaking through the clouds and the only water in sight were the droplets sliding down his window and off of the roof. 

"Yes, it has," Ushijima observed, standing up from the bed. "I suppose it's time for you to be heading home then." He turned to see Iwaizumi had his eyes trained to the window but nodding slowly in agreement. "Do you need directions to the nearest bus stop?" 

"Hm?" Iwaizumi turned his attention back to Ushijima staring at him for a moment before realizing what the other had asked him. "Oh, no, I don't. Oikawa already sent me the directions. But if you could show me how to get back to the front of the building I'd really appreciate it." 

"Of course," Ushijima smiled. He'd take any excuse to be with Iwaizumi just a little longer, he probably would never run into the boy again after this. 

  


* * *

  
Iwaizumi followed Ushijima back through the various hallways and out to the front entrance. In all honesty, he probably could've managed on his own, okay, he definitely could've managed on his own. But for some reason, he really didn't want to go home yet, he knew why, it was plainly obvious, he enjoyed Ushijima's company. He also really enjoyed the bubbly feeling in his stomach when Ushijima held every single door open for him. 

But he also knew that he couldn't just stay in Ushijima's dorm all night and that Oikawa would throw a fit if he didn't get home as soon as possible. So, begrudgingly, he decided it was best to head home. 

"Alright," Ushijima said once they walked out the front entrance, "you are free to leave now." 

Iwaizumi laughed and looked up at him, "what were you keeping me hostage or something?" 

"Well, I would have if the storm hadn't stopped," Ushijima replied, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shook his head but his smile was still very prominent on his face. 

"Well, I guess I'm home free then. Thanks for keeping me safe through the storm," he gave Ushijima a wink and started to walk off but turned back around after a few steps, "oh wait! We never put my clothes in the laundry." 

Ushijima's shoulders sunk slightly, "This might be one of the worst days of my life." 

Iwaizumi laughed, "Hey, don’t worry about it, you can just give them back to me in a few days or something." 

"But how will I know when I can give them back to you?" Ushijima asked. 

A grin spread across Iwaizumi's face, "well, there are these things called phones and people use them to talk to each other." 

"I know that Iwaizumi," Ushijima replied blankly, "but I do not have your phone number." 

The shorter boy rolled his eyes with a smile still on his face, "Ushijima, I know that." He sighed and pulled out his phone, "what's your number? I'll text you and then we can figure out a day to meet up so that I can give you your clothes back as well." 

Iwaizumi walked back towards the taller boy and found it hard to fight the smile forming on his face and the giddiness bubbling up in his stomach when Ushijima typed his number into his phone. 

Iwaizumi waved goodbye and made his way to the nearest bus stop, with the last few hours replaying over and over in his head. He hadn't even realized he was home until he almost ran face-first into his front door. 

He stared at it for a moment, preparing himself for whatever bullshit Oikawa was going to put him through. Taking a deep breath, the turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

The first thing he heard as he opened the door was Oikawa's voice carrying loudly from the kitchen and his mother's soft replies. He closed the door softly behind him and announced himself as he slipped off his shoes. 

"Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa interrupted his own sentence once Iwaizumi called out and came prancing around the corner of the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his best friend standing in the genkan. 

"What the hell are you staring at?" Iwaizumi grunted. 

"Hajime, language please!" His mother called from the kitchen. 

Oikawa blinked a few times, eyes roaming all over his friend's body before landing back on his face. Iwaizumi's stomach dropped once he realized why Oikawa was staring at him. 

"Iwaizumi what the actual fuck are you wearing." 

"Tooru-Kun! Language!" Iwaizumi's mother shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome and if you'd like you can come find me on Tumblr under the same name, Lavendertears78


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friend bonding moments? I think yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact about me, I almost never plan out any of the fics that I write. I normally have a general idea and build off of it from there. 
> 
> That being said the rest of this story will be a surprise even to me, I have an idea for an ending but no plans for how to get there *nervous laughter*

“Iwaizumi what the actual fuck are you wearing.” 

Iwaizumi instantly brought his hands to his chest, clutching his shirt, “n-nothing.”

“Bullshit.” Oikawa claimed, eyes boring into Iwaizumi’s as he took a step closer.

Iwaizumi felt his heart rate pick up and heard his mother yell something else as Oikawa took another step closer to him.

He quickly eyed the stairs that sat between them and Oikawa glanced at them as well.  
Iwaizumi was faster than him, he knew he could make it to his room and lock himself in there until Tooru calmed down.

“Don’t even think about it,” Oikawa warned. 

“Think about what?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to play it off as the thought had never crossed his mind. 

“Don’t act dumb,” Oikawa chided, “I saw you look- hey!” Iwaizumi took his chance and booked it up the stairs while his friend was monologuing. “Iwaizumi Hajime! You bastard! You filthy liar get back here!” Oikawa shouted as he chased him up the stairs. 

“Too slow pretty boy!” Iwaizumi yelled over his shoulder as he reached the top of the landing. He sprinted towards his door but somehow Oikawa had unlocked superhuman speed and was at his heels as soon as he reached the door and shoved him into his room and tackled him on his bed. 

“Ah! Hey! What the fuck Tooru!” Iwaizumi shouted as he was pinned down on his own bed.

“Iwa-Chan! How could you!” Tooru shouted grabbing one of Iwaizumi’s pillows and smacking him with it. 

“Do what?! I didn’t do anything!” Iwaizumi shouted back as he tried to protect himself with his arms. 

“Boys what is going on!” Iwaizumi’s mother asked as she frantically ran into her sons room. 

“Mom! Look at your son! Look at what he’s wearing. He’s a traitor to this family!” Oikawa whined as he pointed to Iwaizumi’s shirt. 

“You aren’t even part of this family idiot!” Iwaizumi grunted as he shoved Oikawa off of his bed. 

An indignant yelp left the brown haired boy’s mouth as he toppled to the floor. 

“Mean Iwa-Chan,” he murmured as he rubbed his lower back. 

“Hajime don’t be rude,” his mother scolded. 

Iwaizumi gawked at his mother from his bed, “me be rude? Mom he practically attacked me the second I walked through the door!”

Iwaizumi’s mother brought her hand to her head and sighed, “will one of you please just tell me what is going on. I am too old to beat around the bush with your bickering.”

“He was fraternizing with the enemy,” Oikawa glowered.

“I was not!” Iwaizumi yelled.

“You were too!” Oikawa yelled back.

“Enough!” Both boys clamped their mouths shut and turned their attention to the woman in the doorway. “What did I just say? I am not going to sit here and play twenty questions trying to get answers from you both. Now someone tell me what is going on or no movies, no video games, no anything for both of you tonight.”

Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his hands in his hair before sighing deeply and explaining the situation to his mother.

“I went for a walk today and got caught in the rain. When I went to go find somewhere to wait it out, I saw the only building I was close to was Shiratorizawa and I said absolutely not and turned around. But I ran into Ushijima, the captain of Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team, the guy that Tooru hates, and he told me to follow him inside the school because it wasn’t safe to be outside.”

“Well he was right,” his mother noted, “I’m very thankful that he brought you inside. You could’ve gotten sick or struck by lightning.”

Oikawa groaned and fell onto his back on the floor, “mom that’s not the point! He’s a horrible person and he has totally romanticized your son.”

“He did not romanticize me!”

“Oh really? Then where are your clothes Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa sneered. “Because last time I checked, you don’t play for Shiratorizawa and you don’t buy your sweats three sizes too big.” 

“Three sizes?! I’m not that small!”

“Wait hang on,” Iwaizumi’s mother shook her head in confusion. “What do you mean he romanticized you?”

“He didn’t.” Iwaizumi repeated.

“He did Iwaizumi-San. Like an old cliche western film. He pulled him right into the old ‘oh you’re all soaking wet from the rain why don’t I shelter you inside my dorm and give you some nice dry clothes to wear’ trap.”

Iwaizumi sputtered and turned beat red trying to refute what his best friend just said.

“Oh Hajime,” his mother giggled, “how sweet.” 

“No! It’s not sweet! That didn’t happen! He didn’t romanticize me and I don’t like him like that!” He shouted thrusting his finger towards Oikawa with every negation.

“Who said anything about you liking him?” His mother teased.

Iwaizumi sputtered again and both his mother and Oikawa burst out laughing.

“You really outed yourself on this one,” Oikawa cried out wiping the tears from his face.

Iwaizumi growled in defeat and shoved his head under his pillow trying to shut out their laughs.

“Aw honey come on,” his mother laughed, “we’re only teasing you.” She walked over and sat down on his bed and started rubbing his back. “Hajime come on, we won’t tease you anymore,” she said giving Oikawa a wink.

“Yeah Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa said softly, the smirk on his face betraying his words. “I’m sorry that you’re so small you drown in Ushiwaka’s clothes.”

“Fuck you!” Came the muffled growl from under the pillow.

Oikawa only fell back in laughter while Iwaizumi’s mother smacked him on the back for cursing.

“Hajime, honey, why are you so upset about this? It’s just a little crush and he honestly seems like a nice boy if he let you stay in his dorm during the storm.”

“No, mom, you’re forgetting the most important part here,” Oikawa chimed in, “Ushijima is bad remember.”

“He doesn’t seem bad to me,” she pointed out. 

Iwaizumi chimed in as well, moving his head slightly out from under the pillow so he could be heard.

“Mom, Ushijima is the guy that constantly tells Tooru that he should have gone to his school because the rest of our team is garbage and he’s only bringing himself down by playing for Aoba Johsai.”

“Oh,” she muttered, realization setting in, “he’s that boy.” 

“Exactly,” Oikawa said leaning back on one arm. “Which is why I say he was fraternizing with the enemy.”

“I literally had no choice Tooru,” Iwaizumi glared sitting up in bed, “I ran into him and he brought me to his dorm. I tried to refuse and he wouldn’t allow it so I went to his dorm and we sat out the storm. Nothing happened. I didn’t lose my innocence and I don’t like him okay?” Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa for a moment before quietly adding, “but he is a lot nicer when he’s not playing volleyball.”

“I can’t believe you,” Oikawa glared at him from the floor.

“Okay, well I guess my mediation is over with.” His mother stated getting up from the bed. “If you need me I’ll be in my room for the night. Please don’t kill each other over this, he’s just a boy after all.” She gave them both a kiss in the head before she left and then both boys were sitting in silence after she closed the door.

Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably on his bed, refusing to look at Oikawa.

While the other boy stared pointedly at the door and refused to look at Iwaizumi.

They stayed like that until Oikawa broke the silence.

“So...I made popcorn...and you promised me we’d have a movie night.”

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh and threw his pillow at Oikawa, “here’s your pillow loser.” 

“I’m not the loser here Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa smiled as he got up from the floor. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Oikawa out of his room and down the stairs. 

“Whatever shittykawa.” 

* * *

“Alright,” Oikawa sighed as he plopped down on one end of the couch, two big bowls filled with popcorn and chips between him and Iwaizumi. “What are we watching?” 

“I didn’t think I had a choice in the matter,” Iwaizumi grumbled getting up from the couch and cracking open the movie case for ‘Signs’.

“Ou al-ays ave a oi Iwa-an,” Oikawa said through a mouthful of popcorn.

“I never have a choice,” he grunted, gently placing the movie in the DVD player. “And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Oikawa quickly swallowed his popcorn and let out a loud huff, “could you at least change your clothes. I really don’t need to see that stupid shirt.”

Iwaizumi turned his torso from where he was crouched in front of the TV so he could stare intently at his friend.

“Like you didn’t wear that Nekoma shirt for a whole week straight.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped open, “th-that was different!”

Iwaizumi scoffed and grabbed the remote from on top of the DVD player, “oh yes, of course, how silly of me! He left it at your house after that ‘captains’ sleepover and you just happened to not realize that you were wearing another guys shirt to bed every night.” Iwaizumi deadpanned. “My apologies Tooru, oh how I’ve wronged you.”

Oikawa crossed his arms and blew his bangs out of his face, “I stand by my words Iwa-Chan.”

“Remind me why you haven’t asked him out again?” Iwaizumi asked plopping down on the sofa almost knocking over the chip bowl.

Oikawa jerked his head towards his friend and stared at him like he was the dumbest person in the world.

“What?”

“Have you seen him Hajime?! I can’t just ask him out. That’d be ruining everything I’ve ever worked for!” The brunette exclaimed.

“Do I even want to know what that means?” Iwaizumi asked blankly as he lamely stuck his hand in the chip bowl.

“Iwa-Chan, look at me,” Oikawa sighed gesturing towards himself, “I am the pretty one, I work hard to look this good okay? I put in the effort so handsome guys fall for me and ask me out.”

“I don’t see what’s so handsome about a guy that doesn’t even brush his hair,” Iwaizumi said before shoving a couple chips in his mouth.

Oikawa gawked at him from the other end of the couch, “Hajime, are you even gay? Do you have actual taste in men or do you just like guys that have the personality of dry wall?”

“Excuse me?” Iwaizumi asked shifting his position to turn towards Oikawa.

“How can you not look at Kuroo’s bed head and not think it is incredibly sexy!” Oikawa groaned falling back against the couch.

“Maybe because I don’t find him attractive?” Iwaizumi offered.

“There is something wrong with you Iwa-Chan. That man is a wet dream walking and you’re telling me you wouldn’t want him between your legs?” Oikawa stared at him hard from the other end of the couch, his grip incredibly tight around the popcorn bowl.

“Okay first of all, he’s hardly a man, and second of all he is the last person I’d want between my legs.”

“The first being Ushijima?” Oikawa deadpanned.

Iwaizumi felt his skin turn hot as his brain instantly started picturing what that would be like. Ushijima on top of him, hands gripping his thighs, lips traveling up his neck and his hot breath against his ear. All while Iwaizumi ran his hands up his rock hard-

“Iwaizumi Hajime!” Oikawa shouted.

Iwaizumi jumped in his seat barely catching the chip bowl before it fell off the couch.

“What!” He yelled back eyes looking everywhere but Oikawa’s face.

“Tell me you were not actually thinking about that.” Oikawa leaned forward, his brown eyes boring into the side of Iwaizumi’s face.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Iwaizumi said quickly as he set the chip bowl down on the coffee table.

Oikawa placed the popcorn bowl down next to it and turned to his friend once again, “Iwa-Chan.”

Iwaizumi ignored him.

“Iwaizumi.” Oikawa pressed.

Still no answer.

“Hajime!”

“Okay! Fine! He’s fucking hot and I can’t stop thinking about him!” Iwaizumi yelled, pulling the collar of his shirt up over his face to hide his shame.

“Wait, Iwa-Chan, are you actually serious right now?” Oikawa asked quietly.

Iwaizumi peeked his eyes out from his shirt and glanced over at his best friend, “yes,” he whispered softly.

Oikawa sat up straight and blinked at him for a moment, “oh my god your serious.” The brunette seemed to lose himself in his thoughts before he turned his gaze back to Iwaizumi and saw him sitting there, eyes closed, and his shirt clutched around his nose. “Are you smelling his shirt?”

Iwaizumi turned to him with guilt in his eyes.

“Oh my god you’re smelling his shirt.”

Iwaizumi instantly sat up and pulled the chest of his shirt outwards towards his bewildered friend, “you have to smell it Tooru.”

“I’m not smelling that!” Oikawa exclaimed leaning back a little bit.

“I’m serious Tooru, smell it.” Iwaizumi urged scooting towards the other.

“No, what the-“ Oikawa’s words stopped in his mouth when he saw the seriousness in his friends eyes.

Iwaizumi leaned forward and held the shirt out once again.

Oikawa hesitantly leaned towards him and brought his nose up to the shirt. Instantly smelling the sweet aroma, a floral citrusy smell, hints of lilies and roses.

“That bastard,” Oikawa gasped taking in another sniff.

“I know,” Iwaizumi replied.

“What does he smell so good?” The brunette asked incredulously.

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi replied again, falling back against the couch and curling himself into the sweet scent of the shirt.

“It’s like...sweet but also like...refreshing” Oikawa contemplated. “Like I’m walking through a freshly bloomed garden on a cool spring day.”

“I have no idea what that means but I agree,” Iwaizumi mumbled into the shirt.

“Oh my god, Iwa-Chan what happened to you?” Oikawa asked leaning over his friends curled up body.

“You don’t want to know,” Iwaizumi whispered. 

“Iwa-Chan tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make popcorn while writing this scene? Yes. Did I say Oikawa’s line with a mouthful of popcorn to get the sounds right? Also yes. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Once again, comments and kudos are always welcome! I love reading your comments they make me happy and want to keep adding to this story! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like I would ever date your short ass," Oikawa laughed. 
> 
> Iwaizumi snorted, "at least I have an ass." 
> 
> "Take that back." 
> 
> "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nervous laughter* Um, so, hello again. :)
> 
> You can all thank WindVamp for this update because their comment made me feel bad about completely forgetting about this fic. Also, I am sorry it took me so long to update life has been a bitch lately. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

"He what!" Tooru shouted, his mouth hanging open in surprise. 

Iwaizumi instantly shushed him, glancing up at the stairs, "shut up you idiot! I don't want my mom to hear you." 

Oikawa blinked rapidly and gaped at his best friend, "Iwa-Chan, you mean to tell me that Ushiwaka came back in the room in a towel and nothing else." 

Iwaizumi's cheeks burned, "yeah." 

"Oh my god!" Oikawa groaned as he fell back against the couch, "why can't something like that happen to me! This totally isn't fair." 

"Maybe if you actually came out and stopped leading on your fangirls that bed head guy would ask you out." Iwaizumi suggested reaching his hand towards the popcorn bowl. 

The brunette reached out to slap his hand away, Iwaizumi immediately recoiling and rubbing the back of his hand. 

"You don't get my popcorn if you're going to be mean," Tooru said picking up the bowl and hugging it to his chest. "Besides, we aren't talking about me right now. We're talking about you so keep going." 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "nothing much happened after that," he shrugged. "We talked a little bit, I found out he plays video games, and then his friend walked in and tried to guess who I was and when he found I went to Seijoh he was like oh aren't you that Oikawa guys boyfriend?" 

Oikawa choked, "excuse me?! What!" 

"Yeah I know right!" Iwaizumi exclaimed. 

"Like I would ever date your short ass," Oikawa laughed. 

Iwaizumi snorted, "at least I have an ass." 

"Take that back." 

"No."

"Iwa-Chan take it back right now!" Tooru whined, throwing himself against the back of the couch. "You know how self-conscious I am about it!"

"Why? That bed head guy doesn't seem to mind," he smirked, "considering all the times I've caught him checking you out."

Tooru flushed and his eyes grew wide, "wait Iwa-Chan are you serious?"

"Hah, no." He replied with a laugh, it wasn't true though. He had actually caught Kuroo staring at his best friend more times than he could count on both hands, he'd just never tell him that. 

"whatever Iwa-Chan, just keep going." Oikawa pouted as he tossed more popcorn in his mouth. 

"Not much happened after that," he sighed, thinking back to earlier. "Ushijima apologized for his friend and then he walked me to the front of the school and gave me his number so that we could exchange clothes back." 

Oikawa choked on his popcorn again, sending him into a coughing fit.

"What the fuck!" Iwaizumi panicked, slapping Oikawa on the back. "Are you okay?"

Oikawa nodded and took a few deep breaths before turning his wide gaze back to Iwaizumi. 

"What?"

"Iwa-Chan, you mean to tell me that Ushiwaka gave you his number and you aren't texting him?" 

Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck, "well I actually forgot I had it until now." 

"You absolute idiot!" Oikawa yelled as he lunged towards him. "Give me your phone right now!" 

"No! Get off me shittykawa!" Iwaizumi shouted as he curled himself into the couch, clutching his phone to his chest.

"Give it to me!" 

"No, I don't trust you!" 

Oikawa sat back on his knees and rolled his eyes, "Iwa-Chan I'm not going to send anything you don't want me too but you don't just get someone's number and not text them." 

"I just didn't want to bother him," Iwaizumi mumbled quietly. 

Oikawa sighed and sat back against the couch, "trust me, from what I've gathered he probably wants you to text him. No matter how badly I wish that wasn't true." 

Iwaizumi glared at him before his eyes softened, "are you sure?" He asked as he looked at his phone. 

"Yes I'm sure," Oikawa groaned. "Now text him before I do." 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and opened his contact list and clicked on Ushijima's number. The blank message box stared back at him for a solid minute, his mind forgetting every conversation starter he'd ever known. 

"What do I say?" He asked weakly. 

"Just say hey it's Iwaizumi," Oikawa said gently. "That's all you need to say right now." 

Iwaizumi nodded and slowly typed what Oikawa told him too. 

  
**Iwaizumi Hajime 7:36 p.m.**

_Hey, it's Iwaizumi._

  
"Are you going to send it?" Oikawa's voice came from over his shoulder. 

"I'm just checking for spelling errors!" Iwaizumi grumbled as he quickly hit send. 

"If you're so nervous that you can't spell your own name right then even I can't help you." Oikawa deadpanned. 

"Shut up." 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath as he waited for the reply, he really hoped he wasn't bothering Ushijima, it was kind of late at night. But not two minutes later his phone chimed and he scrambled to flip it open and check his messages. 

  
**Ushijima Wakatoshi 7: 39 p.m.**

_Iwaizumi who?_

  
Iwaizumi's stomach dropped. How could he have already forgotten him in just a few hours? There was literally no way Ushijima's memory was that bad…right? 

"Uh…Tooru.." 

"Don't panic," Oikawa reassured him, "I think he's trying to make a joke. Just say Iwaizumi Hajime." 

  
**Iwaizumi Hajime 7:40 p.m.**

_Iwaizumi Hajime…_

  
**Ushijima Wakatoshi 7:41 p.m.**

_Oh, hello Hajime :)_

Iwaizumi definitely did not drop his phone and the high pitched squeak that filled the room was definitely not from him either. 

  


* * *

  
Ushijima plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. He'd asked for his number. Did that mean something? Or was it solely just so that they could trade clothes back and then never talk to each other again. He really hoped it meant something, even if it was strictly friends, he just wanted to see Iwaizumi's smile again. 

He turned his head to look at his phone where it sat on his desk. Should he wait for Iwaizumi to text him first? Wait, he had too. He'd only given him his own number. 

This was all becoming too much too fast and Ushijima was going to need to talk to someone about it if he didn't want to explode. The only problem was, he was still upset with Tendou and his actions earlier. There was no reason for him to act like that and it didn't matter if Iwaizumi said it hadn't made him uncomfortable. It was still rude in his opinion. 

Ushijima rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow, a completely new scent barely hanging on to the fabric of his pillowcase. He breathed in deeper but couldn't quite catch the smell. It was definitely there, but just faint enough that he couldn't distinguish it from the smell of his own laundry detergent.  
He sighed deeply into his pillows and turned over onto his back, hoping the ceiling might have some answers for the questions buzzing through his head. Unsurprisingly, none came. It was just a plain white boring wall that offered him no choice but to admit that he needed his best friend's help. Lucky for him though, as soon as he went to get up he heard the familiar quick knocks on his door. 

Opening the door he was greeted by none other than a sulking Tendou Satori. 

"Toshi!" He whined. "I'm sorry I called out your boyfriend in front of you!" 

"H-He is not my boyfriend," Ushijima replied, a light pink tinting his cheeks. 

Tendou's façade instantly dropped and a sly smile formed on his face, "not yet!" He sang as he maneuvered past Ushijima and flopped down on his bed. 

"I do not understand," Ushijima stated a little perplexed. 

"Wakatoshi-Kun, come sit," he smiled as he patted the small space left on the mattress that Ushijima clearly would not fit on. 

Ushijima stared at him for a moment before settling, rather uncomfortably, on the side of his bed. 

"Listen, I know this whole thing is rather new to you," Tendou started. "But I am here to help you sweep this guy off his feet and into your big strong arms." 

Ushijima blinked at him, "I do not think he would appreciate that." 

"Not literally Wakatoshi-Kun," Tendou sighed, waving his hand around, "I mean figuratively." 

"Satori, I do not even know if he likes guys." 

"Trust me Wakatoshi, he does." 

"How can you be so sure?" Ushijima asked genuinely. 

"I have a knack for this sort of thing." Tendou winked at him and Ushijima just decided that he probably didn't want to know anyway. 

"Alright," he decided to give in to Tendou's antics. After all, he had no experience in this area and Tendou was the only one he could talk to. 

"So," Tendou sighed resting his arms behind his head, "for starters you should definitely be texting him." His red eyes wandered over to where Ushijima's phone sat silently on his desk. "And your phone is eerily quiet." 

"I do not have his number," Ushijima sighed as he got up to sit in his desk chair. 

"You didn't even get his number!" Tendou exclaimed. "Have I taught you nothing?" 

Ushijima glared at him, "it's not like that. I gave him my number but I didn't ask for his." 

Tendou groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead, "Wakatoshi-Kun," he sighed, "for future reference, always get the other person's number when you are interested in them." 

"Ah, yes," Ushijima deadpanned, "let me just write that down in my 'expert advice from Satori' notebook." 

Tendou narrowed his eyes at him, "alright smartass, why don't you think about who is helping who here." 

"Fine," Ushijima sighed, "I apologize." 

"That's what I thought," Tendou nodded to himself and pulled out his manga from the waistband of his sweats and flipped through it until he found his bookmark. 

"Is this how you are going to help me?" Ushijima asked as he tried to ignore what he just saw. 

Tendou didn't remove his eyes from the page as he answered, "there is nothing I can do for you until he texts you." 

Ushijima dropped his head to his desk in defeat while Tendou quietly flipped through his manga that Ushijima was now debating if he ever wanted to read again. He supposed that Tendou was probably right and he should have gotten Iwaizumi's number in return, but in his defense, he had not been thinking clearly ever since he turned around to see Iwaizumi wet and shirtless. That was a sight he would very much like to see again, but he quickly pushed the thought away before it could manifest into something else. The last thing he wanted was to get a hard-on with Satori in the room. They might be very - very - open with each other about things, but that was a line neither of them wanted to cross. 

They sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes and Ushijima was about to give up all hope when a loud ding sounded through the room. He instantly popped up in his chair and looked to Tendou, who gawked and threw his manga down on the floor. 

"Don't look at me! Check who it's from!" 

Ushijima scrambled to pick up his phone, almost dropping it in the process, and felt his stomach flutter once he read the notification. He glanced up at Tendou with wide eyes. 

"It's him." 

In the blink of an eye, Tendou was behind him, leaning over the back of his chair to see what he'd said. 

"Iwaizumi…" he seemed to ponder the name for a moment, almost as if he completely forgot the other's name. Ushijima didn't doubt that he actually had forgotten. 

"That's his name," he supplied. 

"Yeah no shit," Tendou said with a roll of his eyes. 

Ushijima turned to stare at him for a moment, "you acted as if you forgot." 

"No, I was just thinking of how you should reply, and lucky for you I have the perfect plan of action." 

Ushijima blinked at him in confusion, looking to his phone for a second and then back to Tendou. 

"Can I not just say hello?" 

Tendou scrunched up his face, "Wakatoshi-Kun! That's too boring! You need to do something that will really get him to remember you." 

"And that is?" He asked blankly. 

"Okay hear me out, you are going to text him and say Iwaizumi who?" 

"But I know who he is," Ushijima stated. 

"Yes, but it will confuse him and then he will say Iwaizumi-whatever his name is and-"

"Hajime." 

"Yeah whatever," Tendou dismissed, "but he will say Iwaizumi Hajime and then you are going to reply with a, 'oh hello Hajime' and he is going to die." 

"Why would he die?" Ushijima asked a little concerned. "And why would I want him to die?" 

"Oh my god, I'm literally doing God's work and you're questioning me? Just trust me." 

"But why would saying that make him die?" 

Tendou ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, "Toshi, think about it this way, imagine this guy looked at you with the biggest smile on his face and called you Wakatoshi. How would that make you feel?" 

Ushijima's face instantly heated up and his stomach flipped at the thought of Iwaizumi calling him by his name. 

"I-I suppose I understand your point." 

"Good, now hurry up and text him before my anxiety maxes out." 

"Why is your-" 

"Just!" Tendou took another deep breath to calm himself, "Wakatoshi just please text him back, it has been way too long and this is a time-sensitive thing." 

"Alright," Ushijima replied as he typed out his message, "but I still don't understand why you are anxious." 

Tendou rolled his eyes again but decided to keep in mouth shut in favor of Ushijima finally sending the text. 

"Okay now what?" Ushijima asked as he closed his phone. 

"Now we wait, and then you send the next text that I told you too." 

"But what if it doesn't make him feel that way?" 

"Trust me it will," Tendou reassured him. 

Ushijima was getting a little tired of hearing that, but he supposed Tendou had never been wrong about these things before. It also turned out that he should be trusted because not a minute later Iwaizumi had responded the exact way that Tendou had said he would. 

"Maybe you can be trusted after all." 

Tendou snorted before picking up his manga from the floor and flopping down in Ushijima's bed. 

"Looks like you've got something else to add to your 'expert advice from Satori' notebook." He smiled. 

Ushijima snorted and typed out the next message that Tendou had told him too and waited eagerly for Iwaizumi's reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and your comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
